custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Axonn und Brutaka 2 "In the realm of the darkness"
thumb|250px|In the realm of the darkness Die Flucht von Destral 'B'rutaka saß in seiner Zelle und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster. "Willkommen auf Destral!" lachte ein Makuta Wache. Brutaka antwortete nicht und wartet bis der Wache der Zelle näher gekommen war. Abfällig stieß er den stumpfen Knauf seiner Lanze gegen Brutaks Kopf. "So grüßt man Gefangene auf Destral!" fuhr der Makuta fort. Der Ordenstitan überlegte einen Moment lang nach. Klar, murmelte er sich im Gedanken zusammen. Nur weil die Zelle in einem Luftschiff sich in einem beweglichen Zustand befindet konnte er sich nicht aus dieser teleportieren. Diese Zelle war auf festem Boden. Der Makuta Wache erschrak, die Zelle war leer. Irgend wie war der Gefangene während des Wachwechsels entkommen. Hastig drehte sich der Makuta im Kreis als ihn der Titan am Hals packte. "Kannst du in Lava Schwimmen?" sprach Brutaka und ließ den Makuta los. Wie aus einem Fenster sah der Titan aus Teleporterfeld, wie der Makuta in die Lava viel und verglühte. 'N'un konnte er sich auf Destral frei bewegen und suchte seine Schwerter. Dies Memphista hatte aus seinem Doppelschert zwei Schwerter gemacht in dem sie es zerbrochen hatte. Ein anderer Makuta der die Tür eines Warenhauses bewachte war das nächste Opfer. Der Titan teleportierte sich auf die Spitze eines der höchsten Berge des Universums und Warf den Makuta einfach in die Tiefe. Bevor er sich wieder nach Destral zurück teleportierte. In dem Lagerhaus fand er schließlich auch die beiden Schwerter die mal eins waren. Brutaka schaltete die Schwerter um so das er jetzt zwei Plasmaschwerter hatte. Nun suchte er den Makuta der ihn den Knauf gegen den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Schnell hatte er ihn gefunden. "So grüßt Brutaka einen Scheusaal!" grinste der Titan und hieb den Makuta der vor Schreck nicht wusste was er tuen sollte in zwei Hälften. 'A'uch mit ein Paar anderen Makuta sprang der Titan nich besonder herzlich um. Sie durften den Titan des Ordens von seiner dunklen Seite kennenlernen und den Frust ausbaden den Brutaka während seiner Entführung und Gefangenschaft verspürt hatte. Einen Makuta zerhechselte er und verteilte des Einzelteile auf dem Wehrgang. Einen anderen vierteilte er aber so langsam der der Makuta was von den Schmerzen hatte. Wieder einenanderen Packte er und schlug ihn auf den Boden, währen er dies tat teleportierte er sich über einen weiteren Makuta, wodurch er sie brutal gegen einander schmeterte. Beide Makuta überlebten den Angriff nicht. Bruta setzte seine Metzel und Meucheltour noch eine weile fort bis er an die 100 Makuta teilweise auf brutalste weise umgebracht hatte. Zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Rachefeldzug teleportierte er sich nach Metru Nui. Treffen in Metru Nui 'A'xonn lief ungeduldig auf und ab. Er war so schnell wie möglich nach Metru Nui gereist um sich dort mit Brutaka zu treffen. Er hatte auch die zwei Midak Sky Blaster mitgebracht, die seine bester Freund in seiner Nachricht gefordert hatte. "Da bist du endlich!" maulte Axonn. "Ach ich hatte noch eine kleinigkeit zu erledigen," lachte Brutaka. "Vergiss nicht," manhte Axonn besorgt, "du bist erst seit kurzem wieder Mitglied des Ordens!" "Wenn du das gesehen hättest was ich gesehen habe," fuhr Brutaka fort, "würdest du nicht viel anders handeln!" Brutaka berichtet seinem emaligem und wieder neuen besten Freund über das Destral von dem der Orden bisher nichts gewusst hatte und Axonn schluckte nur noch. "Diese, diese wiederleichen was weiß ich!" fluchte Axonn angeelkelt und erzürnt zugleich. "'L'ass uns noch ein wenig durch Metru Nui ziehen," sprach Axonn, "bevor wir uns in die Höhle des Wahnsinns begeben." Beide Titanen gingen erst mal zum Tempel und dann nach Daxia um den noch immer schwer verletzten Trinuma zu besuchen. Axonn begriff das er der einzig war, der bisher von den Entführten entkommen würde und er wusste wo Teridax die anderen Geiseln hingebracht hatte. Dieser Teil von Destral war um ein 1000 faches übler als die Grube. Wieder in Metru Nui besuchten sie Dume. In Dumes Werkstatt befestiget sich Bruta seine Midak Sky Blaster unter seine Arme so das die Schusswaffen ein Teil von ihm wurden. An einem von Dumes 3 D Projektoren zeigte er Axonn die Gegner mit denen sie rechnen mussten. 'E'inige von denen kannte Axonn 2 aber nicht. Auch Brutaka selbst kannte sie nur vom seheh und einem Faustschlag. Aber ihre Namen wusste er auch nicht. Diese beiden waren in jeder Richtung andes als die Makuta die dem Orden von Mata Nui bekannt waren. Aber eines unterschied sie besonders. Trotz der unaussprechlichen Brutalität die sie bei der Entführung gezeigt hatten, mieden sie es die anderen Ebenen von Destral zu betreten. Axonn war von den Informationen die ihm Brutaka gegeben hatte nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er mochte sie sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. Besonders da es sich nur um einen Bruchteil des wahren Wahnsinns handelte der sie beide bald erwarten würde. Axonn und Brutaka rüsten auf 'D'ie Titanen saßen in der Rüstkammer von Dume und suchten sich die Waffen und sonstige Ausrüstungsgegenstände zusammen die sie brauchten. Unmängen an Munition, Granaten aller Art und vieles andere. Besonderes Augenmerk lag dabei auf Schusswaffen die durch kleine Munition und große Wirkung aufvielen. Brutaka verbesserte seine Schwerter in dem er eine Kombination aus Phasen, Impuls und Plasmaschwert entwarf. Er wollte einfach auf nummer sicher gehen. Das war aber bei weiten nicht alles was er und Axonn an Vorbereitungen betrieben. Sie erstellten eine Karte in der alle aktiven Vulkane und Wasserfälle eingezeichnet waren. Desweiteren zogen sie Daten ein wie man Vulkane zu einem gewünschten Zeitpunkt zum Ausbruch bringen konnte. Sie rüsteten sich für einen Kampf den der Orden zu vor nich nie geführt hatte. Dafür brachen sie alle Regeln des Ordens von Mata Nui doch war dieser Preis wert wenn man damit die Mitglieder die sich noch immer in der Gefangenschaft befanden aus ihrer mißlichen Lage befreien konnte. 'N'ach gut einem Monat war alles so weit vorbereitet. An den in Frage kommenden Vulkanen waren Sprengsetze angebracht, mit der sie eine kontrolierte Eruption hervorbringen konnten. Genaue Koordinaten westgelegt von wo aus ein Wasserfall seine Flut gezielt an einem anderen Ort entlassen konnte und viele bösartige Fallen mehr, darunter auch Lavinen die per Sprengladung entfesselt wurden. Die beiden Titanen hatten sich ordenlich was einfallen lassen um den Makuta ein herzliches Wilkommen zu bereiten. Beide hielte dies aber vor dem Orden geheim, das sie wussten das Helryx ein Vorgehen wie dieses in jeder Richtung mißbiligen würde. Auch wenn sie wusste um was es ging. Axonn und Brutaka hatten gelernt das der Orden umdenken musste um weiter mit seinen Gegnern standhalten zu können. Das letze was an Vorbereitungen erledigt werden musste war das Anlegen von Depos. Denn all das Ausrüstungsmaterial und die Munition konnten sie nich auf einmal bewegen. Diese Depos mussten also angelegt werden. Aber unter ganzbestimmten vorraussetzungen. Sie durften nur per Teleportation erreichbar sein, die Standorte nicht auf den regulären Karten verzeichnet. Nach dem Axonn und Brutaka sich geignete Höhlen ausgesucht hatten begannen sie die Depos auszustatten. Nun waren sie bereit, bereit in die Höhle des Rahi zu schreiten. Für beide Titanen war diese Reise anders als alles davor. Sie würden in eine Welt ziehen wo Wahnsinn und Angst an der Tagesordnung stand. Eine Welt wie sie nur in den schlimmsten Alpträumen exestierte. Rückkehr nach Destral 'D'ie Rückkehr nach Detral war für die Titanen einfach und um sich einwenig auf zuwärmen veranstalteten sie mal hier und da ein klienes Schlachtfest. Meuchelten hier und da einen Makuta oder verteilten Makutateile auf den Whermauern. Kurzum sie verursachten ein heilloses Durcheinader auf Destral. Der stellvertreten Makuta von Teridax war froh das dieser von diesem Desaster auf der Insel nichts mitbekam. Die Strafe für ein Versagen wäre grauenhaft gewesen. Der Makuta musste alles daran setzen, das der Zugang zu den 3 Ebenen nicht gefunden wurde. Dafür schickte er alle verfügbaren Kräfte in den Kampf nur um zu sehen, das sie im nichts verschwanden oder auf andere brutale weiße vernichtet wurden. Diese Angreifer verhielten sich wie Diabolus und Memphista doch diese waren ja selbst Makuta und würden ihre Waffen nicht gegen die Bruderschaft wenden. Es mussten als Dunkle Jäger sein vermutete er, denn diese hatten genügend Gründe jetzt gegen die Bruderschaft zu kämpfen. 'D'en Orden von Mata Nui schloss er aus, denn so eine brachiale Vorgehensweise passte nicht zu den Mitgliedern. Aber sicher war er sich da auch nicht mehr. Wieder verschwand ein Makut im nichts und viel dann urplötzlich vom Himmel in den Festungshof. Axonn wütete mit seiner Axt und vernichtete die Makuta gleich in Scharen. Die breiten Klingen zerteilten die Makuta mühelos und efizient. Der Titan machte seinem Nanem alle Ehre. Brutaka kämpfte weiter in dem er hauptsächlich auf seine Teleportation setzte. Eine Waffe der die Makuta nur mal nicht entgegen setzten konnten. Die Tritte und Schläge aus dem Nichts waren schon erschreckend genug aber dann noch in einen Vulkan oder vom Himmel zu fallen setzte der Sache noch einen drauf. 'D'ie Makuta versuchten alles um das halbkugel förmige Gebäude vor den Angreifern zu schützen. Doch Axonn packte zwei der Makuta an den Hälsen und schlug sie zusammen. Das brechen und krachen der Protostahlkörper war markerschütternd. Danach benutze der Titan die toten Makuta als Wurfgeschosse um zwei andere Makuta von der Wehrmauer zu holen. Brutaka stand einem Makuta gegenüber der auf einem der Geschütze stand und wie ein irrer ein Geschos nach dem anderen auf den Titan abfeuerte. Doch Brutaka teleportierte die Geschosse einfach fort so das sie irgend wo einen Makuta traf. Das zumeist auch noch im Rücken. Der Titan machte sich einen Spass daraus, den Makuta auf diese weise zu quälen. Die 3 Ebenen von Destral 'D'er Stellvertreter zitterte am ganzen Körper. Alle Makuta bis auf die die seine Leibwache darstellten waren tot oder irgendwo anders wo er sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Der Festungshof war mit den übel zugerichteten oder in Einzelteilen zerlegter Makutakörper übersehen. Axonn und Brutaka standen vor dem Makuta und sahen diesen böse an. "Wie öffnet man das Zugangstor zu den 3 Ebenen?" fragte Axonn mit düsterer Mine. Er warf einen Blick zu Brutaka herüber. Der Makuta blicke neben sich und sprang geschockt nach hinten. Sein Leibwächer neben ihm wurde von hinten ins Nichts gezogen und erschien gleichzeit in der Faust des Titanen der sich Brutaka nannte. "Nun!" wiederholte Axonn, "wie öffnet man diese Zugangstor zu den 3 Ebenen?" Der Stellvertreter gab sich mühe keine Angst zu zeigen. Axonn nickte Brutaka zu und dies began sein Faus langsam zu schließen. Der Makuta des Hals dazwischen war, schrie vor Schmerzen. "'D'as wirst du nicht tuen!" sprach der Makuta mit vorgetäuschter gelassenheit, "Du bist vom Orden von Mata Nui!" "Ach ja!" konter Brutaka, "Ich war auch mal eine Zeitlang Böse." Während er das sagte schloß er seine Faust weiter. Der Makuta darin schrie weiter vor Schmerz bis er schwieg. "Nun siehst du zu was ich im Stande bin!" sprach Brutaka. Der Stellvertreter konnte seine Maske aufrecht erhalten. Erst nach dem die beiden Titanen zwei weitere Makuta qualvoll ermordet hatten, gab er nach. Hastig erklärte er den Titanen wie sie das Portal der 3 Ebenen öffnen und einsetzten musste. "Geht doch!" grinste Axonn und gab Brutaka ein Handzeichen. Den 7 Makutan kam er unglaublich schnell vor, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Sie stürtzten nicht sehr tief landeten aber doch unsanft. "'W'o sind wir?" fragte einer dem Stellvertreter. Diese blickte sich unruhig um. "In Odina!" stammelte er. Er die Makuta sich versehen hatten, waren sie von Dunklen Jägern umzingelt. "Nehmt sie fest!" lachte einbe Stimme laut, "Willkommen auf Odina!" Alle 7 Makuta erschraken als sie den Schattigen erkannten. Sein Grinsen veriet nichts gutes. "Bringt sie in den Kerker!" fuhr dieser hämischisch kichernd fort, "Es gibt da etwas zu besprechen." Die 7 Makuta dachten an den Angriff der Deep Gore auf Odina und wünschten sich jetzt, das sie doch lieber in der Schlacht gegen die beiden Titanen gefallen wären. 1. Ebene "Der Kerker der Verzweiflung" 'A'xonn mussterte die Umgebung die sich hinter ihnen aufgetan hatte. Wie ihm Brutaka beschrieben hatte, war jede der drei Ebenen ein eigende Welt für sich in der auch eigende Regeln galten. Diese Ebene war ein trostloses Ödland aus schwarzen und dunkelgrauen Steinen in einer Wüste aus aschefarbendem Sand. Dem Titan wurde es bei dem Gedanken schlecht, das Destral aus 4 Welten bestandt und alles was sie bis her im Orden über die Makuta und der Heimat neu überdacht werden musste. "Lass uns möglichts schnell dieseFestung suchen!" maulte Brutaka, "ich möchte hier nicht länger als nötig bleiben!" Axonn gab seinem Freund recht und beide gingen etwas nach was an einen schlecht befestigten Weg erinnerte. In der ferne sahen sie die siliette eines Gbäudes mit mindestens 2 Türmen. Der Himmel der verdunkelte sich immer stärker je näher sie der Festung kamen. Bald war die Festung schon deutlicher zu sehen aber ihr genaues Ausmaß und ihre Form war noch immer nicht zu erkennen. 'J'etzt standen sie vor dem gealtigen Toa der Festung. "Das Gemäuer ist ja schrecklich groß!"!" murmelte Axonn. "Wozu dient diese Festung?" fragte er. "Bevor ein Bruder, und ich meine einen leibchen Bruder von Teridax die drei Ebennen entwarf," nutzte Mutran dieses Gmäuer um die Fehlschläger seiner Mutationen vor Teridax zu verbergen!" Axonn schüttelte den Kopf, "Wo her weist du das!" "Von Vezon, einemem der Piraka." fuhr Brutaka fort, "Die Piraka waren auch schon mal hier um Mutran irgend etwas zu stehlen." "Da gibt es noch was was ich wissen mus?" sprach Axonn, "Du bist nicht nur wegen den Geiseln hier oder?" "Ganz Richtig!" antwortete Brutaka, "der das Drama vor sehr langer Zeit ausgelöst hat ist irgend wo in einer dieser Ebenen." Die Titanen brachen die Tür der Festung auf und betraten diese. Im Mittelpunkt der Festung war eine Wendeltreppe zu deren Aussenseite die Zellen. "'D'u musst wissen Axonn," fuhr Brutaka fort, "habe ich einen Zwillingsbruder, dieser war neidisch auf mich und wollte mir Schaden!" "Das ist diesem aber auch sehr gut gelungen!" antwortete Axonn. Beide Titanan schritten die Treppe hinauf und warfen einen kurzen Blick in eine der Zellen. Darin befand sich zwar etwas das Lebte aber zu keiner bekannten Lebensform passte. "Das muss eine von Mutrans Monströsitäten sein!" meinte Axonn. Brutaka nickte. "Zurück zu deinem Zwillingsbruder," murmelte Axonn währedn sie die Treppe weiter hinauf schritten, "Wo durch hat er erfahren, das du kurz nach der Schlacht gegen die 6 Königreiche die Piraka beschatten solltest!" "Das war ursprünglich seine Mission!" erklärte Brutaka, "doch er wollte lieber in der Nähe von seinem besten Freund bleiben!" Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht und öffnetten die Tür. Anstelle eines Raumes fanden sie einen Sumpf vor. Das musste die 2 Ebene sein. 2. Ebene "Der Palast des Wahnsinns" "'W'en meinst du mit bester Freund?" hakte Axonn nach. "Kajohl," antwortete Brutaka, "Du und Helryx waren für meinen Zwillingsbruder nur Schachfiguren." Axonnwurde wütend, "Wenn ich deinen Zwilling in die Finger bekomme mache ich ihn zu Kleinschrott." "Lass das die tun die mehr Leid wegen ihm ertragen mussten!" sprach Brutaka und teleportierte sich und Brutaka über den Sumpf bis vor einem Steg. Axonn wusste jetzt was Brutaka vor hatte. Er wollte sowohl die Geiseln befreien aber auch seinen Zwillingsbruder den 8 Überlebenden ausliefern. Axonn erkannte auch, das dies die einzige Schance war, die er hatte um seine Unschuld an dem Exodus Code zu beweisen. Denn nur der Orden von Mata Nui wusste ja davon das Brutaka nach der Schlacht gegen die 6 Königreiche die Piraka verfolgte. 'D'as Gebäude vor ihnen glich einem prächtigem Palast, doch die an sich eleganten Verzierungen waren Bildnisssen des Schreckens gewichen. Die Bilder im Palast selbst waren da nicht anders. Sie zeigten keine Helden oder der gleichem. Sie zeigten Ausschnitte von brutalen Schlachten und Zenarien des Schreckens, Dinge die alles was die Titanen des Ordens kannten bei weitem übertraf. "Warum können wir hier so locker und lesig rein spazieren?" fragte Axonn nicht sonderlich erfreut. "Weil mein Bruder vor uns hier war und uns die Schmutzarbeit abgenommen hat," antwortete Brutaka, "deshalb ist es so wichtig, das wir die Geiseln zu erst finden." 'D'ie beiden Titanen erreichten den Hof des Palastes. "Wo ist hier das Tor zur dritten Ebene?" fragten sich beide. Sie suchten den ganzen Hof ab bis sie die Tür in das Brunnenhaus gefunden hatten, ohne lange zu überlegen riß Axonn die Tür herraus und warf sie in den Hof. "Ich hasse Leitern!" murmelte Brutaka und zeigte auf eine die in den Brunnen hinein führte. Der Brunnen war groß genug damit ein Titan hinab steigen konnte. Wiederwillig stiegen sie die Leiter in den Brunnen hinab. Bis sie dessen Grund erreicht hatten. Vor ihnen wurde ein Gang sichtbar. Sie gingen diesen bis zu dessen Ende entlagg und erreichten so einen Fahrstuhl. Beide Titanan zwengten sich hinein auch wenn es ihnen dab nicht ganz wohl war. Der Fahrstuhl sauste in die Höhe. 3. Ebene "Die Festung der Finsterniss" 'I'n der dritten Ebene wurden sie etwas überascht. Der zweite Brutaka kämpfte gegen eine Maße von entstellten, undevinierbaren Monströsitäten. Axonn und er echte Brutaka liesen den Zwilling erst mal links liegen und suchten die Geiseln. Dabei mussten sie jetzt auch gegen die Viecher Kämpfen und ein irres Gemetzel wurde entfacht. Die Kreaturen wurden weg geschleudert, Zerhakt oder gevierteilt je nach dem wie heftig sie angriffen. An Hand der immer mehr werdenden Kreaturen erkannten die beiden Titanen das sie auf dem Richtigen Weg waren. Die Masse an Monstern ließ nich nach bis Brutaka einen der preparierten Vulkane per Teleportation einsätzte. Die Lava die aus dem Teleporterfeld quoll verschlang und schmolz über hunderte der Monster bis Brutaka das Feld wieder schloss. Sie hatten jetzt vorübergehend freie Bahn und rannten los. 'A'us der ferne hörten sie immer noch den Zwilling von Brutaka fluchen. Dieser mühte sich immer noch mit seinen Monstern ab und wurde zusehens verlangsammt. Axonn und er Echte Brutaka hatten indes die ersten drei Geiseln gefunden. Botar, Krakua und Turaga Vakama. Nach dem sie diese Befreit hatten, teleportierte Botar Vakama und Krakua nach Metru Nui und schloss sich dem echten Brutaka und Axonn an. Die drei Titanen bildeten zusammen eine Gewalt der die Monster nichts mehr entgegen zusetzten hatten. Sie zogen es daher vor den Zwillings Brutaka der sich nur langsam vorann kämpfen konnte zu zu setzten. Dieser wurde immer wütender. 'N'ach dem sie auch den Rest der Festung durchsucht hatten und keine weiteren Gefangenen mehr finden konnten schlug Botar vor sich zurück zu ziehen. Doch Axonn und Brutaka lehnten dies ab und so teleportierten sie sich zwar aus der Burg aber direkt in das Herz der Finsterniss. Dort waren sie bereits erwartet worden. Zwei mächtige und ihnen gut bekannte Makuta hießen sie willkommen. Icarax hielten den weinenden Mazeka in der Luft und lächelte. "Holt ihn euch so lange er noch lebt." lachte der Makuta laut. Brutaka feuerte seine beiden Mydak Skyblaster ab, die Icarax vorübergehend blendeten. Axonn sprang Mutran um so das Botar den erschöpften Mazeka greifen und sich und den Matoraner wegteleportieren konnte. 'M'utran und Icarax waren wütend und versuchten die Titanen zu absorbieren doch Brutaka lenkte die Atacken um so das die Makuta je einen Sprengsatz in sich hinein zogen. Mit einem miesen und fetten Grinsen im Gesicht aktivierten die beiden Titanen die Zünder und die Makuta schrienen vor Schmerz. Schwer angeschlagen verschwanden sie. Axonn und Brutaka wussten das es die beiden Makuta nicht auf sich sitzten lassen würden und es später zu einem erneuten Kampf kommen würde. In dem Moment erschien auch Brutakas Zwillingsbruder. "Oh!" grinste Axonn über die ganze Kanohi, "wir haben dich schon erwartet." Kategorie:Epos